


Not Again

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you and your soulmate make a crazy decision when you first meet.





	Not Again

"I'm so sorry about my sister. We're here for a free weekend and she's really taking advantage of all of the alcohol that exists here." A gorgeous brunette said to a stunning redhead as she handed her some napkins to blot her dress. 

Wynonna had walked by about 20 seconds earlier and had managed to spill some of her drink on the redhead without even noticing. 

"Don't worry about it. And thank you for saving me from some dull conversations." She added as Waverly quirked her head. 

"I'm here with work people for a conference and apparently they only know how to talk about work." Nicole said with a smirk. "I'd much rather be talking to a beautiful lady." 

"I'm suddenly not so sorry that my sister ran into you. I really should thank her for it, but I won't. Only because it'll go to her head and she'll be even more unbearable."

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." The redhead responded with a shy smirk. 

"Waverly Earp." The brunette said, placing her hand into Nicole's outstretched hand. 

"Well, Waverly Earp. What do you say we go do something more fun?" 

“Lead the way.” The brunette said as she smiled brighter.

\---

The next morning, Waverly woke up and sat up quickly, shaking off the daze from the previous night. 

"Um. Nicole." The brunette said somewhat loudly when she felt a heavier weight on her left hand ring finger. 

"Nicole!" She tried again, this time also slightly shoving the redhead. 

"Waverly? What's wrong?" The redhead asked, lifting up her hand to rub her eyes, stopping about halfway when she felt something different. 

"Yeah." The brunette added as she watched her apparent wife's eyes bug out. 

"Oh no. Not again." The woman said as she drew out the words, placing her head in her hands. "Wait. We weren't drunk." 

"Not again! What does that mean?" Waverly asked somewhat sharply. 

"I may have gotten married in Vegas before. That was different though, I was beyond drunk."

"And this time we weren't drunk. We just made a really big decision spontaneously." The brunette finished, words coming out more slowly as she continued speaking, finally coming to realization. 

"We're soulmates." Nicole said slowly as Waverly's mouth bloomed into a huge smile. 

"Soulmates." She said happily, launching into her newfound soulmate and now wife. 

\---

Soulmates went into a minor trance whenever they met each other and tended to make some hasty decision as soon as they meet. Some decide to go on a cruise, go skydiving, swim with sharks, or any other form of a grand gesture. 

“Naturally we couldn’t have just gotten matching tattoos or something like that. Nothing like a binding document to seal the deal.” The brunette pondered with a sharp laugh. 

“Waverly, if you’re uncomfortable with it, we can have it annulled. We’ll be okay and can still date without being married.” Nicole started, immediately panicking. 

“I think the crazy part is that I don’t want to get it annulled. Is that too insane?” She asked, looking down at her hands as Nicole smiled deeply. 

“That’s not crazy at all.” The police officer added as she slowly tucked a piece of hair behind Waverly’s ear. 

\---

At breakfast, the newly formed soulmate couple was happily sitting and enjoying their time together when Wynonna stumbled up to the table, looking as hungover as to be expected. 

“Wynonna, hi.” Waverly said, somewhat nervously. 

“Hi Waves, who’s the red hot tamale?” The older Earp asked as Nicole laughed heartily. 

“This is Nicole, she’s my soul mate. And wife.” The brunette said as she gave the redhead a shy smirk. 

“Sorry, say again. Wife?” Wynonna asked, grateful she wasn’t eating anything she could have choked on. 

“Yes, she’s my wife.” Waverly said again, this time more calmly, as she looked into Nicole’s eyes, their hands already joined under the table. 

"I think I'm still a little drunk." Her sister said slowly as she looked at the pair and then walked away without another word. 

\---

The newlyweds were lying out by the pool, each reading a book one handedly-their other hands intertwined. 

Nicole was holding Waverly's left hand, unconsciously twirling her obviously Las Vegas bought ring around her ring finger. 

The redhead paused for a second before she looked at the ring again. 

"Hey Waves? If it's okay with you, I'd like to get you an actual wedding ring and engagement ring." She said as Waverly sat up straighter, still holding her wife's hand. 

"You don't have to Nicole, I'm happy with this ring." She said, mainly since it had sentimental value. 

"How about I get you the rings anyways and you can take turns? I want you to have the best." She said shyly before she kissed Waverly's hand. 

"I do have the best. If it'll make you happy, I'll gladly accept another ring. Only if I can also get you one." 

"Of course, Waverly. We can go ring shopping together if you'd like? Or do you want it to be a surprise?" 

"I'd love it to be a surprise. I'll be happy with anything. And no reason to get me an engagement ring since we didn't really have an engagement." The brunette said with a wink. 

"Hey! I resent that. We had about a 15 minute long engagement. That counts for something!" The redhead said with a laugh, smiling brighter when her wife laughed even louder. 

"I'm so glad you asked. It was a beautiful engagement and wedding." The brunette said, thinking back to when they found out pictures had been taken of their wedding.

"Uh, you guys make The Notebook look bleak." Wynonna said from behind their lounge chairs, effectively startling them both. 

"Wynonna! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Waverly admonished as she sat up sharply, turning to face her sister.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, red-Haught. I think you owe me some whiskey tonight as an apology for marrying my sister without asking for my blessing." 

"Don't listen to her, she just wants free whiskey." Waverly said as she rolled her eyes and smiled at Nicole's slightly startled expression. 

"Sure, we can have some whiskey tonight. I'm assuming you'll be giving me the shovel talk?" The redhead asked, smiling internally as she watched Wynonna smirk. 

"You did good, babygirl. You got a smart one." Wynonna said as she patted Waverly's shoulder and then turned around. "It's you and me tonight, Haught sauce." She called over her shoulder as the youngest Earp-turned Haught laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr under the same name-feel free to drop me a prompt here or there! Thanks!


End file.
